Random OneShots
by cletluvsfullmetal
Summary: Just a collection of random Fullmetal Alchemist oneshots! Yay!


**Hey all! I decided to make an entire fic out of random one-shots! For all my I'm-bored-and-need-to-do-something-better-with-my-life-than-sit-here-and-eat-ice-cream-with-my-Ed-blankey-while-watching-reruns-of-friends needs! Enjoy the random.**

**Disclaimer: For the… what is it now… 13th time, I do not and never will own FMA.**

* * *

**Instant Messaging with the Fullmetal Alchemist cast!**

**Screen names:**

**NotaShrimp: Ed**

**KittiesAreFluffy: Al**

**AutomailOtaku: Winry**

**TinyMiniskirts: Roy**

**RizaHawkeye: Riza, of course.**

**PaulmTrea: Envy**

* * *

NotaShrimp has signed on.

KittiesAreFluffly has signed on.

NotaShrimp: yo Al

KittiesAreFluffy: brother, don't try to be gangster.

AutomailOtaku as signed on.

AutomailOtaku: hi Al, hi Ed

KittiesAreFluffy: hi Winry!

NotaShrimp: oh crap!

AutomailOtaku: EXCUSE me?

NotaShrimp: wait a second, you can't hit me with a wrench! HA!

AutomailOtaku: yes but I can make sure to count up all the times I'll have to hit you next time you come for repairs. and by the way, that's 1.

NotaShrimp: damn you, machine freak.

AutomailOtaku: 2

NotaShrimp: shutting up

TinyMiniskirts has signed on.

RizaHawkeye has signed on.

TinyMiniskirts: hey everyone!

RizaHawkeye: Hello.

NotaShrimp: oh crap, again

TinyMiniskirts: ed why do you have the word 'not' in your screen name?

NotaShrimp: I'M NOT A SHRIMP!

TinyMiniskirts: sure. Riza, why is your screen name so boring?

RizaHawkeye: It's my name, Colonel.

TinyMiniskirts: exactly! You should make it something cool like add x's and numbers to it and spell it all weird like 0xReezaHawkIx0

RizaHawkeye has signed off.

RizaHawkeye1 has signed on.

RizaHawkeye1: Are you happy now, sir?

TinyMiniskirts: yes. yes I am

PaulmTrea has signed on.

PaulmTrea: Buenos ding dong diddly dias seniors and seniora!

NotaShrimp: Envy, you can't speak spanish. give it up.

PaulmTrea: how'd you know it was me?

NotaShrimp: it's kind of obvious.

KittiesAreFluffy: you spelled palm tree wrong

PaulmTrea: that's what makes my screen name spiffy!

TinyMiniskirts: I told you, Riza. TADERS!

NotaShrimp: Roy are you drunk?

TinyMiniskirts: So I'm playing dice in the alley, and officer Leroy comes up and he's like "Hey I thought I told you…" and I'm like YEAH, WHATEVER!

RizaHawkeye1: Yes, he's drunk.

PaulmTrea: So am I!

AutomailOtaku: you are?

PaulmTrea: no, not really. I just wanted to be popular.

NotaShrimp: ya'll are so wack!

TinyMiniskirts: wiggity-wack?

NotaShrimp: nope, just regular type.

KittiesAreFluffy: brother what did I tell you about being gangster?

PaulmTrea: you know what guys? I have sooo much gyle!

RizaHawkeye1: Gyle?

PaulmTree: Guy style!

AutomailOtaku: I have gyle too!

KittiesAreFluffy: but it's guy style. and you're a girl… right?

AutomailOtaku: well I am now

NotaShrimp: WHAT?

AutomailOtaku: I mean… I gotta go…

AutomailOtaku has signed off.

TinyMiniskirts: -weirded out-

PaulmTrea: well everyone, I must go tend to Winston III, and it's 9 in the morning and I'm not drunk yet.

NotaShrimp: whose Winston III

PaulmTrea: my palm tree, or in the cool language, my paulm trea.

KittiesAreFluffy: why is it III?

PaulmTrea: … I don't like to talk about it…

PaulmTrea has signed off.

TinyMiniskirts: math is a really cool thing! so get off your ass, let's do some math! math, math, math, math, math, math!

NotaShrimp: yes, roy is DEFININTELY drunk.

TinyMiniskirts: WHEN THE FUCK DID WE GET ICE CREAM?

RizaHawkeye1: Nobody has said anything about ice cream, sir.

NotaShrimp: Riiiggghhhttt…

RizaHawkeye1: The Colonel and I have to go, he has paper work to do and I have to baby-sit him.

TinyMiniskirts: don't you mean supervise?

RizaHawkeye1: No.

RizaHawkeye1 has signed off.

TinyMiniskirts has signed off.

NotaShrimp: I'm gonna go eat some pie.

KittiesAreFluffy: why?

NotaShrimp: because I enjoy pie.

KittiesAreFluffy: can I join you by tossing the pie into my armor?

NotaShrimp: ok, but I'm not cleaning you out this time

**In my opinion it sucked terribly. But that's ok.**


End file.
